ScotIre Fluff
by quirkydj
Summary: Conner and Alister go on a picnic.


Scotire Fluff

Conner had been waiting forever for this moment. Scott had said yes. They date would actually happen, or, picnic at least.

He slipped on his green button up shirt and dark green jeans. "Typical." He said to himself, pinning a clover pin to his shirt and putting the orange and green hair clip in his hair.

"Oooh you're dressed fancy," His twin Grainne said, with her high, hyper voice. She never got out of the house much, and none of the other countries really noticed her, except the fellow Kirkland family. "Guess you're really serious about this date."

Sighing, he brushed his hair trying to put down his curl; that would never work. "It's a picnic. I'm not dressing fancy. I wear this all the time."

"You should take that as a sign that you wear it too much."

"Shut it," He mumbled, leaving before it ended like their regular arguments. There was a knock on the door. Smiling, he ran to it, jumping over a few empty beer cans left from Germany and Prussia visit last night. No doubt Scott would be a little jealous he wasn't invited.

He opened the door to the taller ginger haired man._ He grows even more handsome with every visit._

"Hello Conner," He said, flashing a smile and handing him a bouquet of clovers.

"Corny much?" Conner said, snickering to himself at the little present

"I can burn them instead," said the Scotsman with an evil smile, pulling out his lighter he used for his cigars and cigarettes.

Due to seriousness, the 8000 year old country quickly grabbed the bouquet away and held them protectively "No no. I love them. Really," he protested quickly and smelled the clovers "Thank you." The blonde boy said with a smile and rushed out of his cottage. "Let's get going then? Yeah?"

"Yeah," agreed the redhead with a smirk.

They arrived at the grassy plain, Conner taking the blanket out of the back and laying it in the field of sunflowers while the other man grabbed the basket full of different foods that their friends had prepared. "Funny, isn't it? That they had it made already. It's almost like they had planned this...wait a minute.." the Celt thought to himself suspiciously, pulling out the sushi from Japan out of its container and the pasta their Italian mate prepared.

"We should do this for Italy and Germany." Conner said

"Aye" Alister replied.

They started eating, washing it down occasionally with a beer. They drank other drinks too of course, they didn't want to get too drunk. They had talked about many things, alcohol, their economy, life at home, their different shepherding techniques (as one herded sheep and the other lamb). All had gone good till their discussion turned on whose football team was better

"MINE IS BETTER," yelled the tempered Celt, whose face was red as a beat from all the shouting

"NUH UH," Shrieked the Scot, equally angered.

"DON'T ARGUE GINGER."

"SHUT IT BLONDEY."

As you can see by their passion for sport, this went on for a while.

Finally, they had calmed down and decided to lay in the plush meadow full of daisies and sunflowers. The two held hands, the Celt moving his body closer to the taller man till he was able to rest his head onto his chest.

Conner sighed. "I really have enjoyed this," he said, nuzzling Scott happily.

"Me too, Angus," The man said, wrapping his arms around the Blonde man.

"Don't call me that. EVER"Conner growled "I'm not a burger."

"No, you probably taste better," Scott said, smirking

The shorter man blushed, hiding his face in embarrassment. "S-shut up" he stuttered, accent thick from being thrown off.

Alister pulled his face up to him and hissed his neck, nibbling along the way. Everyone said he was good at taunting, he wanted to put it to the test.

The Celt froze, gasping at the romantic gestures. "S-stop it! I! No! Uh...ahh… Stop." He had lost his train of thought from all the kisses. Scott moved to his jawline kissing him till he was able to nibble his ear seductively. This made Conner go into a daze, letting the man kiss him willingly. "S-Scott" he whimpered trying to turn his head to kiss him. But, Scott had different ideas. He moved back to his neck till he found the spot that made Conner moan. He sucked till the spot was visible and smiled at the mark satisfied.

Panting, the Irishman quickly took the chance to kiss the other man. Conner had moved on top of Scott and smiled "My turn"

Scott smirked "Ooh scary"

Tilting his head Conner whispered "Don't doubt me."and went to kissing and taunting happily.

They could tell they were going to have fun

**A/N Hope u enjoyed. Tell me if you want more. I could even write a little smut *attempts to wink but fails awkwardly* uh. Sorry. Hehehehe. But seriously. I ship this so hard, due to the fact I am Ireland.**


End file.
